


A World Alone

by annoyinglyethical



Category: The Newsroom (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:11:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annoyinglyethical/pseuds/annoyinglyethical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don may have started the game, but she was going to finish it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A World Alone

One by one every piece of clothing Sloan was wearing came off. Her black blazer, green silk dress and her much too tall heels were catapulted across the room into her closet. Grunting in frustration she pulled on a large t-shirt and went back out into the kitchen.

“God. This is a fucking nightmare. It’s been coming for a while, but Cyprus has finally fucking collapsed and now 10 billion pound bailout? Cyprus Popular Bank is closing and Mac can’t even give me two minutes in the B-Block! It’s a complete and utter joke.”

Sloan slammed her hands on the counter top and hung her head. Hands were immediately around her waist and lips on her neck. Breathing steadily she shifted her weight back against his chest.

“Don. What am I going to do?” Her voice broke and her first tear fell. Around everyone else she argued, or fell silent, or just started screaming when everything was going wrong. Yet Don always seemed to see her in tears. The first time was when those pictures of her had leaked and she found herself sobbing on his office floor and now, frustrated beyond belief, she felt herself losing it all over again. Don turned her around to face him. Despite him grasping her hands tight and kissing her carefully on the lips she still felt tense.

“Sloan. Is there anything you or I can do right now that would fix this?” Don asked her pulling her into his chest.

Sloan was silent for a minute, sighed loudly and shook her head.

“Then I am going to take us to bed, because we have been up for nearly 19 hours and there is a credible threat I will fall asleep right here.”

Grabbing Don’s hand she followed him to their bedroom. She let Don put her into bed, but before he could slide in beside her she had passed out.

The next morning there was a flurry to get into work. The newsroom was in a state of flux and Sloan spent the morning going from Mackenzie to Will to Charlie and back again to try and convince them to give her time earlier in the broadcast. Yet news of the chief of the Rebel Free Syrian Army, Colonel Riad al-Assad being injured in a blast, a suicide attack on a police station in Jalalabad and the United States Government agreeing to hand over Bagram Jail to the Afghan government meant that they were straining for space.

At the 2 o’clock rundown Sloan realised that her incessant lobbying had achieved absolutely nothing and was going to be shoved into the D-Block. She slammed out of the conference room as soon as the meeting was over with the eyes of everyone in the office on her. Falling exhausted into her chair Sloan sat for a second in angry silence and then turned to her computer to start writing her copy for a story about 100 people were going to see.

Unsurprisingly it only took a minute or so before word reached Don and he was in her office. Moving across the room and falling down on his knees in front of her Sloan began to reassure him that everything was okay, when his lips pressed against her thigh.

“Don-“

Yet he didn’t let her get more than a syllable out before quietly shushing her and running his fingers along her legs bringing the hem of her skirt to her waist.

_Holy Fuck **.**_

His breath was shallow, but warm on her skin, which made her desperately grip the arms of her chair. Don traced his fingers in circles along her inner thighs for a moment all the while holding her gaze, until he violently spread her legs and pulled her forward to the edge of her seat.

“Not a sound.” He mumbled staring at her lace underwear. A pause. “Jesus fuck. You are beautiful.”

A slight desperate mew broke from the back of her throat as he pulled her panties off and slipped his fingers inside of her.

“I said silence. Or I will have to stop. Can’t be having the staffers know.”

Sloan nodded her head in compliance, but soon she had forgotten her promise because Don’s warm tongue was touching her. Sucking and nipping at her wetness Sloan thought she was going to pass out. Usually she could scream his name, show him exactly what he did to her, but she was now in a sweet hell unable to even moan and what he was doing was worth a hell of a lot more than a moan. Picking up the pace his mouth was latched firmly to her and she could feel everything fall away. Whispering his name over and over was all she had to tie herself to the ground as he pulled her over the edge. Head thrown back and body shaking Sloan could only feel him.

As she came back down Don moved his lips up to hers. Grasping at his collar she pulled him deeper into the kiss.

“I fucking love you.” Sloan could barely breathe, but she had to tell him that.

Laughing quietly and licking the last of her from his lips Don passed her the underwear she was missing. “As I do you. Think you can make it through tonight now?”

Smiling widely Sloan nodded and fell back into her chair in contented exhaustion. “I’m certain I can.”

After kissing her one more time Don began to move towards the door. “I’m missing a meeting. Not that a meeting could ever compare to that, but I should probably show my face.”

As he reached out to open the door Sloan called out. “I hope you know what you’ve started, Keefer.”

Don smirked at her. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”


	2. Bravado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sloan's repayment of Don's generosity. Rather explicit.

Three and a half weeks had passed since Don had taken her in her office chair and she still found herself clenching her thighs together at the thought every time she sat down. Despite her promise after he'd finished her off, she had failed to follow through on it. Sloan had every intention to do so, but wanted it to be shock for him. For the first week afterwards he had side eyed her every time she entered his office, obviously waiting for her to drop to her knees. Time had passed though and the stares had become less and less frequent. Sloan was counting on the fact that he had abandoned all hope at this point, because today she felt was the day. It had been a few nights since they'd had a a chance to have sex. Work and family commitments had separated them more than either of them wanted and there was an unspoken agreement that they'd head to his after the show tonight and make up for lost time. 

Despite her palatable desperation Sloan was in the mood to tease. With fifteen minutes until the 4 o'clock rundown she found her way to a bathroom to freshen up. Brushing out and teasing her subtle curls, drawing on a thick line of liquid eyeliner and applying a small amount of red lip stain she suddenly felt like someone confident in her sexuality. Rushing back to her office she snatched her notes and laptop, threw on her slightly higher heels that no one but Don would notice and hurried to the conference room. Everyone else was already there. Luckily Don had chosen the perfect seats for her plan. Against the back wall with Gary a seat away. Mackenzie was writing up the rundown and everyone else was busy typing on various different keyboards. To her pleasure Don looked up when she entered and noticed his eyes widen as he noticed her slight change in appearance. As she moved around the desk Don's face was priceless as soon as he saw the heels. If you dig a pair of heels into a man's back and ass while he's fucking you enough, they tend to remember. Sliding into her chair she pretended not to notice his eyes stuck on her. Seems the few days had been as hard for him as they had been for her. 

Mackenzie began the meeting and Don managed to drag his eyes away from her briefly, even though she couldn't help but notice his white knuckles as he clenched his hands into fists in his lap. Once Sloan's input was no longer needed and graphics were being discussed intently by the rest of the group she slid one had under the table and onto his thigh. A sharp intake of breath was all she needed as encouragement as she stroked her fingers lightly along his pants, moving every so slowly closer to his inner seam. Don was getting hard. Very quickly. Just as she was about to reach out and stroke her finger along its length people started moving around her and she heard her name. 

“Sloan. I need you in my office for a minute to go over your story one more time. We need to be sure the most important details are included.” Mackenzie said barely looking at her as she rushed out the door. 

Laughing once under her breath Sloan stood and disappeared out the door behind her leaving Don visibly distressed. After half an hour with Mackenzie discussing the same thing over and over again she was desperate to find her was to Don's office. When she was finally free and Mackenzie neuroticism sufficiently reassured she felt herself moving quickly towards his door. Flinging it open Sloan found Don exactly where she had wanted him. Leaning over his desk looking bored and a tiny bit sad his face lit up as he saw her enter and close the door behind her. Not waiting for any type of greeting she moved around the desk and sat on it right in front of Don. Slowly she spread her legs and rested each heel on each arm rest exposing her lack of underwear. She thought his head might just fall off and roll across the floor for a second by the look on his face. Clearly overwhelmed he didn't even try to reach out and touch her, which suited her just fine. Licking her lips she lowered her legs and leaned forward to begin kissing him along his neck. 

“Holy Jesus Motherfucking God.” Don groaned as she worked her way down to his collar. Sliding her way off the desk there was nothing Sloan wanted more than to fall onto his lap and feel him hard against her, but she had a mission here that shouldn't be forgotten. Instead she did what he had been waiting for for the last three weeks and fell to her knees. Shifting back she was completely behind the desk and she pulled him forward until he couldn't see her, but only feel her. She began to slowly undo his belt and button and was pulling the zipper down when she felt his hands in her hair. 

“You're incredible. Oh god, Sloan. I love you.”

He was beginning to ramble, but all this came to a sharp halt after she pulled him out of his underwear and placed a careful kiss on his tip. A sharp pain rushed through her body as his fingers clenched in her hair and pulled the strands. This only encouraged her though and she began to trail her tongue up and down his length. 

All of a sudden his hands were gone from her hair and she heard his office door open. Freezing with her mouth against him she listened to Jim enter his office and begin to ask some kind of question. Laughing to herself she decided this would be perfect. Instead of stopping she increased her speed and slipped all of him inside of her mouth. His thighs tightened around her and she could only imagine how he was attempting to keep a straight face. After about five minutes of a conversation happening above her as she went to town on him she could feel how close Don was. Sloan slowed her movements slightly in order to control when he would come. Finally she heard Jim exit the office and once the door closed she slid his chair back a little bit, him still in her mouth and looked up at Don's dumbstruck face as she sped up her movements. All of a sudden her mouth was filled with his cum and she swallowed it as she took in his blissful face. 

A moment passed as she cleaned him up and did his pants back up. About to head to the door she felt hands grab at her hips. 

“Not so fast dirty girl.” His body was pressed up against the back of hers and his lips were soon at her neck. “That was the sexiest fucking thing that has ever happened to me and you best believe I'm not letting you saunter out of here with no reward.” 

Taking in a sharp breath she suddenly felt a hand between her thighs, but when his fingers slipped inside her knees gave way. Holding her weight Don moved her towards the bathroom door pumping his fingers deeper and deeper inside of her. Leaning her against the sink he reinserted his fingers, three this time, and rubbed them quickly against her g-spot. Eyes rolling back into her head Sloan felt herself tighten around him. Another minute of this and she would be cumming all over his hand. 

Holding her tight against him his lips moved to her ear and he whispered, “I want... I need to feel you. Please.” 

Everything went white and she buried her head in his shoulder to muffle her scream. Then she felt him move her again and she was bent over and his tip was at her entrance. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He whispered. 

Still not able to form any kind of coherent sentence her only reply was to push her hips back to get him inside her. Together they groaned and whispered more I love you's as Don moved inside her. It wasn't going to take much for them to both lose it all over again. Don was moving quickly, his movements hard and rough. A few minutes later she felt him cum inside her and that was all it took for her to clench around him finally. Completely spent they fell to the floor together and kissed sloppily for a moment. 

“Our acts of bravado seem to have been nullified by that encore.” Don joked quietly pulling her into his arms. 

Sloan kissed his cheek. “Guess we'll just have to do better next time.”


End file.
